Love Story
by WickedSweet123
Summary: When Romeo and Juliet took their lives all those years ago a curse was put on their souls. So that every few years, they are reborn and forced to repeat the tragic cycle. Now, several hundred years later, they are reborn again... Full summary inside
1. Waking Up

**Summary: **_**When Romeo and Juliet took their lives all those years ago a curse was put on their souls. So that every few years, they are reborn and forced to repeat the tragic cycle. Now, several hundred years later, they are reborn again. But this time something is different, Juliet is remembering her past lives. Can she change it so that she and Romeo can finally live happily ever after? Or is it destined to end in tragedy like it has so many times in the past?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet. But I do own the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_For never was a story of more woe_  
><em>Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."<em>

Jake lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to get up, did not want to face another day knowing that his dear Annabeth did not love him.

"Jacob Romeo Blake!" His mother's shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. "You have been in there the whole weekend! You get your lazy ass out of that damn room of yours or I will be forced to break down this door!"

Jake sighed. His mother was so over dramatic at times.

"Jake." Jake heard the soft voice of his cousin, Brandon, through the door. "C'mon man, you have to get out of there sometime. At least open the door."

Jake hesitated. On one hand maybe Brandon was the best choice for talking about this. He could have some good advice on how to win over Annabeth or how to get over her. On the other hand it would require him getting out of bed.

As he was contemplating over which decision would be better, the door to his bedroom swung open revealing Brandon. He was dressed in a gray button down shirt and faded jeans ripped at the knees. His long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and his brown eyes were filled with concern for his cousin and best friend. He made his way through piles of clothes all over the floor and finally sat on the edge of Jake's bed.

Jake sat up and leaned against his headboard. "How'd you get in here?"

Brandon smiled and held up a small screwdriver. "Picked the lock. Now are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

Jake sighed. "I'm in love."

"So?" Brandon asked. "What's so bad about being in love?"

"Being in love with someone who doesn't love you!" Jake collapsed back under the covers. He would be just fine staying there for the rest of his life.

Brandon pulled the covers off of him and opened the curtains on the window to allow the light to cascade in. "Look, cousin, it's a brand new day! Full of joy and possibilities and new loves! Why don't you try enjoying it?"

Jake sat up, blinking in the bright sunlight. "Fine I'll try. But I won't promise you anything."

Brandon nodded. "Trying is all I ask."

* * *

><p><em>I awoke to the dim light of candle light. I blinked back the last bit of sleep nagging at my brain and I looked around, forgetting for a moment where I was. And then I remembered: I was in the mausoleum. Romeo was coming for me. <em>Romeo._ At the thought of that beloved name I sat up so quickly my head spun and I quickly looked around, looking for my Romeo. It was then I happened to look down and the sight I saw made me scream in horror. Romeo, my Romeo, lay dead at my feet. I frantically hopped from my resting place and examined his body, hoping that I was only being paranoid. But, glinting in the light, I saw a small bottle clutched in his hand. Poison. I tried to drink from the bottle, only to find that there was nothing left. He had taken it all. I small sob escaped from my throat as I stroked his soft brown hair away from his face._

_"Juliet! Juliet!" Friar Laurence ran into the mausoleum. He froze when he saw Romeo's dead body. "Dear God," He crossed himself and muttered a quick prayer. He then ran to my side and tried to pull me away from my love. "My dear Juliet we must leave now!"_

_Something snapped inside of me. "No!" I screamed and punched and kicked at the Friar. How could he even think about trying to take me away from my Romeo? He quickly released me and I rushed back to Romeo's side._

_"If that is what you wish." The Friar left without another word. __I didn't notice._

_How was I expected to live when my only reason for existing was dead? My eyes fell to a dagger in it's sheath attached to Romeo's waist. I slowly pulled it from it's sheath. The light shined off of the deadly weapon, as if encouraging me to use it. In the very back of my mind I could hear that people were coming, wondering why a mausoleum would be open at this time of night. Without a second thought I plunged the dagger into my chest and fell across Romeo, my first and only love's, chest, letting sweet death take me._

Dana's eyes flew open and she sat up in her bed, panting heavily. She had been having such weird dreams these past few days. _It's probably just the stress of the party next week_, she thought to herself. But for some reason she couldn't get the image of the boy from her dream out of her head. Like she _knew_ him from somewhere. But that was impossible.

"Dana!"

Her nanny, Marie, called from the other room. She was an older woman, with gray hair in a high bun. Her ruffled dress bounced with her body as she ran into the room.

"Dana your mother would like a word with you...did you just get up?" Marie asked, just now noticing that Dana was still in bed.

Dana shook her blonde hair as she climbed out of bed. "I'm a teenager, you should expect these things from me." She teased.

Marie shook her head, unamused. "Hurry up and get dressed! You know how your mother hates it when you sleep in like this!" As she talked she ran over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black dress pants and a nice white blouse.

Dana started pushing her nanny out of her room. "Okay Marie."

"And brush your hair! It looks like a rat died in it."

"Okay Marie." Dana pushed her out the door and shut it.

"And don't forget to talk to your mother!" She heard Marie's muffled voice come from outside the door.

"I won't!" Dana chuckled softly to herself and looked at the clothes Marie had left out for her. She immediately through them haphazardly into her closet and instead grabbed a jean skirt and red camisole and she made her way downstairs to find her mother.

People were running around the glorious mansion, carrying party decorations to every room. In the midst of this she found her mother, giving orders as usual.

"Mom!" Dana called and ran to her.

"Dana." Mrs. Livingston was a beautiful woman, with long flowing blonde hair that went down her waist and piercing green eyes, all traits that Dana got from her. "Where have you been? I have been calling for you for an hour now."

"Well I'm here now." Dana said.

Mrs. Livingston sighed. Her daughter never really knew when and when not to be serious. "I was going to talk to you about-"

The high pitched _ding_ of Dana's cell phone interrupted her. Dana glanced down at her phone in her pocket but left it be.

Mrs. Livingston rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and answer it."

Dana immediately took out her phone and read the text message from her friend Lily: _Hey grl! U still coming to the fair? There's a fortune teller here and she is AMAZING!_

Dana glanced at her mother and sent a text back: _As soon as I can._

"Go on." Mrs. Livingston said.

"What?" Dana asked, confused.

"Go on to the fair. I know that's what you were talking about." Mrs. Livingston said, a slight smile on her lips. "We can talk later."

Dana smiled and kissed her mother on her cheek. "Thanks. You're the best."

Mrs. Livingston chuckled. "I know." She then turned her attention back to the servants. "No, no, a little more to the left!"

Dana quickly ran outside to get her car before her mother could change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first Romeo and Juliet story...what do you guys think? This idea popped into my head a few days ago and I wanted to write it down. Please review!**


	2. The Fair

**Disclaimer: I, thankfully, look nothing like Shakespeare. So I do not own this play. **

* * *

><p>The annual Autumn fair was held in an old abandoned parking lot but it was something that everyone looked forward too. Children looked forward to the rides and celebration while the adults looked forward to a night out. Teenagers also went to not only get away from their parents but to also goof off and have some fun. This was precisely the reason that Brandon dragged Jake to it.<p>

"Why am I here again?" Jake asked as they made their way through the venders.

"_Because,"_ Brandon emphasized. "You need to forget about...you-know-who...and have some fun! Even meet someone else."

"I don't believe there is anyone else." Jake sighed sadly.

Brandon sighed and then perked up immediately at the sight in front of them. "Jake...how long has it been since you've been on a Ferris wheel?"

Jake looked up at the gleaming Ferris wheel. "I don't know...a few years I guess?"

"Let's go!" Brandon grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him into the metal chair and pulled the bar down.

"I don't see how this is supposed to help." Jake protested as they started to move upwards.

"Can't you at least _try _to enjoy yourself?" Brandon asked.

The ride stopped as more people piled onto the ride and Jake and Brandon were stuck at the top. Jake looked around at all of the families playing and having a good time when he saw something that made his heart stop. Standing in line for a funnel cake was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde silky hair draped over her shoulders and was laughing at something one of her friends had said. And she was right next to the Ferris wheel!

Jake got off of the ride in a slight daze. An image of that girl running constantly through his head. Who was she? Did she go to school with them? Did she have a boyfriend? If he saw her again, what would he say to her?

"Jake!"

Jake looked sharply at his cousin. "What?"

Brandon sighed. "Your still thinking about Annabeth aren't you?"

Jake shook his head. "Who?"

* * *

><p>Dana looked uncertainly at the tent. "I don't know guys...most of this stuff is fake isn't it? So it would be a complete waste of money."<p>

"Yeah," Hannah agreed. She was probably the flirt of the group. Wearing a short black skirt and a tight fitting blue top alone would make guys look at her but she also had that black hair and those big blue eyes that made her both beautiful and mysterious. "But it's still a lot of fun to _pretend_ right?"

"C'mon!" Lily grabbed her friends hand and dragged her into Madame Helena's fortune telling tent. Lily was the optimist. No matter how bad a situation was she could always find some way to make it seem better. She had short brown hair that came down to her chin and was wearing a bright yellow tank top and jean shorts.

They peeled back the flap to find that the inside was dark, despite it being midday, and candles littered the nearby tables making everything look eery. In the center was a round table covered in a dark purple table cloth. The only thing on the table was a stack of cards.

The flap on the other side of the tent opened to reveal a surprisingly young woman, who couldn't be more than twenty-five. She had curly red hair tied back from her face and was wearing a light blue gown that touched the floor and flowed down below her hands.

"Please," She gestured to a few chairs surrounding the table. "Take a seat."

Hannah, Lily, and Dana all took a seat and sat across from where Madame Helena sat.

"Will I be reading all of you?" She asked. "Or just one?"

"Oh, just Dana." Hannah said, gesturing to the girl beside her. "We just wanted to watch."

Madame Helena nodded her head and slowly shuffled her cards. She set the newly shuffled deck onto the table in front of Dana. "Please split them into three decks."

Dana did as she was told. Madame Helena peeled the top card from the far left deck and turned it over. It was a picture of a person standing in front of a mirror, but instead of one reflection, she had thousands stretching on and on behind her.

"You have had many lives, Juliet, many lives." Madame Helena said softly. "So much love, and so much death."

Dana thought about correcting her and saying that that wasn't her name, but she thought better of it.

She turned over the next card. It was a picture of a heart. Written under it was love.

"Let me guess," Dana said looking at the card. "I will meet a tall, dark, and handsome stranger?" For some reason the face of that boy from her dream flashed through her mind.

Madame Helena smiled. "Oh, he is tall, dark, and handsome all right...but he is certainly no stranger." Her smile faded as she flipped over the next card to reveal a skeleton.

"History is about to repeat itself." Madame Helena said, looking up at Dana. "A curse is on your soul, Juliet, a curse that has lasted for hundreds of years. And it can only lead to one thing..." She pointed to the skeleton. "Death."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Like I said earlier this is not going to be EXACTLY like Romeo and Juliet. These first couple chapters are going to be the main difference and the ending will be different as well. So please review!**


	3. Your a What?

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I am old enough to own this.**

* * *

><p>Dana walked out of the fortune teller's tent, feeling a little nauseous.<p>

"That was_ so_ cool. Wasn't it, Dana?" Lily asked, smiling on like she always did.

"Yeah, sure." Dana muttered.

"You weren't really taking her serious...were you?" Hannah asked.

Dana shook her head. "No! Why would I? It's probably just a show she puts on for all her customer's...you know, to keep them coming back so they can escape their 'horrible fate.'" She mimed air quotations. But her smile wavered slightly as she remembered the look on Madame Helena's face when she turned over that last card.

"The ferris wheel!" Lily squealed suddenly. "Let's go!"

"You guys go on ahead. I don't really feel like the ferris wheel right now." Dana said.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"I'm kind of hungry." Dana lied easily. "So I'm just gonna grab a hotdog or something, but I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Okay." Hannah said. "You sure?"

Dana nodded. She watched as her two friends walked away, looking back a couple of times before disappearing into the crowd. She sighed and turned to find somewhere to sit and clear her head when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The guy turned around and time seemed to stop. He had short brown hair, and milk chocolate eyes that Dana felt she could stare into forever.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

They stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours to both of them. Finally Jake snapped out of it and held out his hand.

"I'm Jake." He said.

Dana smiled. "Dana." She shook his hand.

Jake practically melted at her smile, but he hid it. "You know, I don't think I've seen you around before. Do you go to school here?"

"Kind of." She said. "I'm home schooled. I used to go to the public school, but my parents took me out of it. I was exposed to too many 'unwanted's' as my father called them."

Jake pretended to be offended. "Hey! I happen to be one of those 'unwanted's'."

"Well now I know why I don't go to public school." Dana teased.

Jake smiled, and Dana tried to hide her blush.

"Well why don't I show you how us public school kids have fun?" Jake asked after a few moments.

"I'd like that." Dana smiled.

* * *

><p>Brandon turned from the vendors to find his cousin gone.<p>

"Hey, Hippie!"

Brandon turned to find his friend, Mark, making his way through the crowd. Mark was definitely worthy of being called a ginger, with bright red curly hair and freckles covering his nose, it wasn't any wonder why people called him Carrot Top. At least, the 90's Carrot Top.

"Hey, Carrot Top!" Brandon shouted back.

Mark smiled and handed Brandon a brightly covered envelope.

"Despite what your thinking, this is not the winner for the 'Best Picture' award." Mark joked.

Brandon rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. Inside was an invitation.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Well," Mark explained. "As you know, my parents are good friends with the Livingston's," They both made gagging noises. "So the whole family, plus guests, are invited to join in the special 'coming of age' party for their beautiful daughter, Dana."

Brandon laughed. "Does it really say 'coming of age?'"

Mark laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun if we crashed it. We can even spike the punch and watch all the adults get drunk off their asses."

"That might be good for Jake. He's been pining over this girl and he needs a good night out." Brandon said.

"A girl?" Mark asked. "Knowing Jake he's probably making a bigger deal out of it then it really is." Mark hopped up on a nearby picnic table, annoying the people sitting around it. "I can see it now! 'Oh my dear sweet,'" He said in a high falsetto. "'Why don't you love me? Can you not see that we belong together? Can you not see...' there he is!" Mark said in his regular voice as he spotted Jake sitting on a park bench talking to someone. He couldn't make her out, but he knew enough from the look on Jake's face that this was the girl he was so hopelessly in love with.

Mark hopped down from the picnic table. "Come, Brandon! Let's go harass our good lovesick friend!"

Brandon sighed and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Dana laughed as Jake did a horrible impersonation of Elvis Presley. "He did not sound anything like that!"<p>

"How did you know?" Jake protested. "Were you there?"

Dana stopped for a moment as an image of her, or some version of her, at an Elvis Presley concert flashed through her mind. She quickly shook her head. "No...I just know he didn't sound like that."

"Jakey Boy!" A voice interrupted them.

Dana and Jake both looked to see Mark and Brandon making their way over to them. Mark sat down in between Dana and Jake.

"Now, Jake," Mark said as he wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulder's. "What have I told you about keeping secrets from me? Your best friend?" Mark fake cried into his shoulder. "I'm so hurt."

Dana laughed as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Mark this is-"

"You." Brandon looked accusingly at Dana. "I remember you."

"I'm sorry?" Dana asked, confused.

Even Mark stopped his antics as they all looked at Brandon, wondering what he was talking about.

"Don't you remember?" Brandon turned to Jake. Jake just shrugged his shoulder's. Brandon sighed. "In the first grade, your first week of school, you brought a new friend over. And Aunt Jess and Uncle Steven got really upset, remember?"

Jake nodded. "Oh, yeah. That was when they sat me down and told me about the family feud. Because she was-" He stopped as realization crossed his and Dana's face.

"You!" They shouted as they both jumped off of the park bench.

"Your a Livingston?" Jake asked.

"Your a Blake?" Dana asked back.

Mark's eyes widened. "Oh, I get it. You guys became friends in first grade but then your parents found out and you haven't seen each other since."

Dana crossed her arms over her chest. "That's why my parents decided to home school me."

Jake laughed once. "So I really was the reason your parents never let you go to public school."

"I guess so." Dana said softly.

Mark looked between the two of them. "Well this is awkward."

Brandon grabbed Jake's shoulder. "We should probably go before your parents hear about this."

Jake looked down. "Yeah."

Dana couldn't keep the hurt look off of her face and she turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Dana!" Jake yelled after her but Brandon tugged him in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, man. It's not worth it." He said.

Jake sighed and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Lily and Hannah found Dana waiting for them outside of the ferris wheel when they got off.<p>

"Hey," Hannah said. "Where have you been?"

Dana shrugged emotionlessly. "Just...around."

"Your not still worried about that fortune teller thing are you?" Lily asked.

"No..." Dana said. "Look, can we just go home? I don't feel like being here anymore."

"Yeah, of course." Hannah took her friend's arm and started leading her to their parked car.

Lily took her other arm. "You know, if it'll make you feel better, she also told you that you would meet a guy today. And look! No guy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not even going to try to apologize for how long the wait has been for this. It's been what...a year? Maybe? *sigh* Review please?**


	4. Plans

Jake was miserable. He thought he had been miserable before, but this...this was worse. He didn't understand how he couldn't have recognized her before, or they had at least said last names before they had started talking. He sighed again. No matter how much he wished it, he couldn't change the past. He also couldn't change the fact that his heart pounded in his chest whenever he thought about her, which was quite often.

The next day at school past by in a blur, and even Mark was worried about his friend's depression.

"Hey man, about yesterday-"

"Forget about it." Jake interrupted him.

Mark turned him around and made him face him. He held up the same envelope that he showed Brandon.

"What is that?" Jake asked.

"This, Jakey-boy, is an invitation to a party later tonight. A party for one Miss. Dana Livingston." Mark said evenly.

Jake's eyes lightened up before going dim again. "Great idea, not like there are so many things that can go wrong with that plan."

"C'mon man it's a masquerade ball. No one will know who anyone is. Plus we have an invitation." Mark waved the envelope for emphasis.

Brandon walked up to the two boys. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Mark is plotting how to get us all killed." Jake said.

Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"It won't get us killed." Mark said. "Though we would get into a lot of trouble if we were caught. Which we won't because I am the master of not getting caught." He puffed out his chest and looked like he was waiting for applause.

Brandon turned back to Jake. "What are we talking about?" He repeated.

Jake sighed and repeated Mark's plan back to him. Brandon nodded. "Let's do it."

"What?" Jake asked.

Mark wrapped his arm around Brandon. "I knew there was a reason we were friends."

"Jake, you obviously have a thing for this girl. Why not sneak into this party and see if she feels the same way? If she doesn't move on. If she does...you both are screwed but at least you'll be happier." Brandon explained. "I'm your cousin, I hate seeing you this upset over some girl."

Jake looked between his two friends. "We're going to have to get some masks."

* * *

><p>Dana couldn't shake the dream she had had last night. It wasn't the same as the one before, but she could feel that they were connected in some way. She could still feel the way that her heart had fluttered in the dream when they had met up on the fire escape. And the way that the mysterious boy had said her name. <em>Maria...<em>

She shook her head. She had been having too many dreams about tragic love stories.

A knock at the door snapped Dana out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She called.

The door opened and Mrs. Livingston sauntered into the room. She stepped over several piles of dirty clothes before coming to sit beside Dana on her bed.

"How many times have I told you to clean your room?" She asked.

Dana pretended to think for a moment. "Let's see, there was that time last week, and then a couple times before that..."

Mrs. Livingston rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics. "I did not come up here to lecture you on your room," She continued. "However, I do have some serious matters to discuss with you. As you know today is your eighteenth birthday..."

Dana blinked. She had almost forgot after everything that had been happening. What with the strange dreams and Jake yesterday..._Stop! No more thinking about Jake. _She told herself stubbornly.

Mrs. Livingston continued, oblivious to her daughter's conflict in her mind. "...I trust you will be on your best behavior tonight. Your father has invited several business associates of his, including Claude Adams and his nineteen year old son, Sam."

Dana knew where her mother was going with this. "You want me to get on Sam's good side don't you?"

Mrs. Livingston smiled. "It wouldn't hurt if he liked you a bit. Plus, Sam comes from a very respectable family-"

Dana snorted. "You just like him 'cause he's not a Blake."

Mrs. Livingston looked startled for a moment. Dana, too late, realized her mistake.

"What's this about the Blake's?" Mrs. Livingston asked.

"Nothing." Dana said lamely. There was no way she was going to explain to her mother that she had a crush on Jake Blake.

Mrs. Livingston examined her daughter for a moment. "Alright. Go ahead and start getting ready for your party." She gave her daughter a kiss on her head and exited the room.

Dana stretched out on her bed. Why suddenly now was her life starting to get complicated? She wished she wasn't a Livingston. She wished Jake wasn't a Blake. But more than anything she wished that she could at least see Jake again, even if it was just for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter sorry. And a long wait for a short filler chapter. Sorry again. However I already have most of the next chapter written and I promise that the story will start to pick up from there. Also, I never realized before that Jake's name rhymes. Haha, I promise I didn't do that on purpose!**


	5. Masquerade

Jake and Brandon pulled up in front of Mark's house and honked the horn. Both boys were dressed in nice suits and had on black masks that covered the top half of their faces. They waited for a few minutes longer before Mark exited his house.

Mark was wearing a powder blue tuxedo that looked straight out of an 80's prom and a matching mask that had feathers poking out of the top. He quickly climbed into the backseat of the car. Jake and Brandon just looked at him.

"What?" Mark asked innocently.

Jake just shook his head and put the car into gear before driving to the Livingston's house.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to miss. The house was not only as big as an entire city block, but there were cars and people dressed up everywhere. It seemed like everyone who was anyone had come out tonight. Jake parked the car and the three of them followed the mass of people through the gates. Jake's heart was pounding so hard and the only coherent thought he could make was Dana. The way her face lit up when she smiled, the sound of her voice...<p>

"Invitation please." A very large, very scary man had reached out a hand and stopped Jake in his tracks. Jake unconsciously pulled his mask a little lower on his face.

Mark quickly stepped up. He showed the man his invitation and raised his mask so he could get a better look at his face. "These two young men are with me."

The man's eyes widened quickly. "So sorry Mr. White. I didn't recognize you."

"No harm done." Mark smiled his "rich boy" smile.

The man quickly waved them through the doors.

The party was in full swing. People were dancing, drinking, flirting, doing everything you could possibly think of. Everyone was in masks, some fancier than others, and you could hardly recognize anyone.

"How am I going to find Dana in this?" Jake turned to his friends.

"This party is for her, she can't be that hard to miss." Brandon said, his eyes scanning the room. He stopped when he saw a girl with short brown hair dancing with a large group of girls. "Um...I'm gonna go...look over there."

"Okay." Jake said absentmindedly. He was too busy scanning the crowds, his heart getting lower and lower the longer he went without seeing her.

"Hey, man, we should move around a bit more." Mark said. "I don't like the look we're getting from that guy." On the other side of the room was a young man with blonde hair dressed in all red who was staring with suspicion and curiosity at both Mark and Jake.

Mark pushed Jake further into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Lily was dancing and having the time of her life when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to find an extremely attractive guy with black hair pulled into a ponytail. She immediately smiled at him.<p>

"Hi." He said a little shyly.

"Hi." Lily said back.

"Brandon." Brandon said.

"Lily." Lily answered. Brandon lifted her hand up and gently kissed it. Lily suppressed the urge to giggle like crazy.

"He's cute." Dana whispered into her ear playfully.

"I can see that, Dana." Lily said back.

"Dana?" Brandon's gaze switched from Lily to Dana. "Dana Livingston?"

_Oh no. _Lily thought. One look at her and he wouldn't be interested in Lily anymore.

Dana nodded.

"I'm friends with Jake." Brandon said.

Lily noticed her friend's eyes widen with shock and excitement.

"Jake's here?" She asked.

Brandon nodded. "He's been driving us _crazy_ over you. He's really into you."

"He is?" A slow smile spread across Dana's face.

Lily looked curiously at Dana. "Who's Jake?"

Before Lily could get an answer Dana was gone.

Lily turned back to Brandon. "Care to explain?"

* * *

><p>Mark and Jake ended up outside. An enormous flower garden stretched before their eyes.<p>

"Damn. Who do you think they are trying to impress?" Mark asked.

"Well, you've heard the story about the family feud, right?" Jake asked, knowing he had.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Dude, I have met your parents before. It's almost all they talk about." He cleared his throat as if he were about to give an important speech. He motioned for Jake to sit down and he took a seat on a nearby wrought iron bench. "It was many years ago, and the Blake's and the Livingston's were two of the most rich and powerful families in America. Hoping to join an alliance with each other, they arranged a marriage between their oldest children. A girl from the Blake's, a boy from the Livingston's. Well, the two were married and all seemed well, until tragedy struck the young couple! The young bride was killed under 'mysterious circumstances' and her husband had stolen every cent the Blake's had to their name. The Blake's were outraged, but they had neither the money nor the resources they used to have, and the Livingston's got away with it all. Eventually, the Blake's were able to get almost all of their money back, through decades of hard work and one lucky person who happened to develop Blake TV's, but the Livingston's never paid for what they did all those years ago. The end." Mark did an extravagant bow at the end.

"Funny, I've never heard that version before."

The two boys turned to find a girl wearing a gorgeous white ball gown and a matching silver mask, which made the green in her eyes pop.

"Dana, I'm so sorry about what happened, what I said..." Jake started, but stopped when Dana walked closer to him.

"I think we should talk about this." Dana said softly.

They both looked at Mark.

Mark quickly caught on. "Oh...alone. Okay...I get it." He straightened his bow tie and walked back into the party.

"Sorry," Jake tried to apologize. "That's Mark, he's a little...eccentric."

Dana laughed, and Jake's heart skipped a couple beats. "It's fine. We all have those friends." She turned and sat down on an elegant wrought iron bench overlooking the garden.

They were both quiet, each waiting for the other to start.

Finally, Dana sighed. "Jake, we-"

"Please don't say that we can't ever see each other again." Jake interrupted.

"My family-"

"Screw your family. Hell, screw my family, too." Jake said. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I really like you. You're the smartest, funniest...most beautiful girl I've ever met. And no one, not even our families, is going to keep me from seeing you again."

Dana was shocked. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Before she even knew what was happening, she had closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. In that instant, it felt all the planets had lined up in this perfect moment. They fit together perfectly, and both saw fireworks behind their eyelids. Dana was quickly pulled into another memory.

_I sat up in bed as I heard Romeo get dressed. _

_"Must you leave so soon?" I asked. _

_He pulled his shirt on over his head and flashed me that smile that I loved so much. _

_"Soon? I've been here all night?" He said __cheekily._

_I blushed and pulled the sheet a little tighter around myself, feeling a little embarrassed. _

_Romeo bent down and cupped my cheek. "I will be back for you, Juliet." He said, serious now. "I promise."_

_He kissed me deeply before heading out towards my balcony. _

_"I love you." I called after him._

_He turned back to me. "I love you, too."_

Dana pulled away. She'd never had that happen to her while she was awake. She only ever had dreams like that while she was sleeping. What was happening to her?

"Dana?" Jake asked.

Suddenly, Mark poked his head out from the door.

"Jake? We need to leave." He said.

"Now?" Jake asked him.

"What happened?" Dana asked, finally snapping out of it.

"I met your cousin." Mark answered. "Lovely person. He recognized Brandon and then demanded he leave the premises. Your dad stopped him from doing something incredibly stupid, but he's still kicking him out. It won't be long before he finds you too, Jake."

Jake turned back to Dana. "Do you know the old church? Out on sandridge road?"

Dana nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Can you meet me there?" Jake asked. "Tomorrow at midnight?"

Dana smiled. "Yes."

Jake smiled, too, and gave her a quick kiss before leaving with Mark.

Dana was about to go back to the party when she remembered her vision. Hadn't she been called Juliet before?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally a new update! If y'all are still here, I really want to thank you for sticking with this story. Please review!**


End file.
